leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zerathan/Champion Creation Prototype: Ren,The Grandmaster of Fighting.
I Was Thinking about a Champion that would Resemble the Pendant to Jax but still be very unique,so i Made up a new Resource that Actually Build down in Fights,So the Warpath was Born,What does it do?It does nothing at all It just absorbs some Damage incoming and then Reduces itself,And for what the Heck should it be Reducing itself?Because Every 25 Steps you go down with that Resource you'll use another Type of Weapon,And that's the Core-Thing of Ren,The Battle Changes his Kit and Playstyle a bit. TL;DR:He should be the Pendant to Jax,Has LOTS of Utility and has a new Resource,Playstyle is,How less you have Warpath How Stronger you will get. So Let's go on with his Kit,The Most Interesting thing: Passive:Path of War: Ren uses an Alternative Resource named "Warpath" Warpath reduces incoming damage for 10%,Every Point of Damage reduced will also Lower Warpath for 2 per 0,2 Damage-Points. Ren uses another Weapons Depending on how Much Warpath he has: 100:Zerak,Sword of the Slicer. 75:Asidius and Azartus,Double-Swords of the Damned. 50:Kangém,Shuriken of the Fallen. 25:Yusar and Hieder,Ancient Kamas of Ionia. 0:Fighting-Style of the Black Dragon. ---- Q:Punish their Weaknesses: Cooldown:20/18/16/14/12 Cost:+10 Warpath. When and Enemy near Ren is using successful a Ability,Ren is granted 5/10/15/20/25 Bonus Armor and Magic-Resistance and 5/10/15/20/25% Tenaciousness. This Attack Changes Depending on Weapon. Zerat:Ren can Finish an Enemy who is under 15% Maximum Health,Deals Normal AD-Damage and 15/30/45/75/100(+10% AD) True Damage,Does not Work on Champions.Refreshes Cooldown when successfully killed and Enemy with it. Asidius and Azartus:Ren Slices Forward,Damaging Everything in it path for 25/50/75/100/125(+20% AD)Physical Damage per Hit,Does 3-Hits. Kangém: Passive:Marks Enemies Weaknesse for your Advantage every 7 Seconds,When hit an Enemy Marked,Dealing 25/50/75/100/125(+20 AD) Physical Damage. Active:Ren Throws an Modified Sinistar to an Enemy,Marking him with the Debuff "SINISTAR" SINISTAR:Deals 10% Damage to this Enemy. Yusar and Hieder:Passive:You will have either of 2 Phases on,The Lunar- and the Solar-Phase Lunar-Phase:Grants 4/8/10/12/15% Cooldown-Reduction and 5/10/15/20/25 Magic Resistance. Solar-Phase:Grants 5/10/15/20/15 Health-Regeneration per 5 and Increases Armor-Penetration by 3/6/9/12/15% Active:Changes the Phase. Fighting-Style of the Black Dragon:Buffs his next Attack,Dealing 50/100/150/200/250(+10%)Physical Damage. ---- W:Knowledge of the Fight. Ren is Granted Bonuses Depending on which Weapon he is using on. Zerak:Every 5 Seconds you will hit Twice dealing 50% AD bonus. Asidius:Every Second Attack will Deal 15/25/40/60/75(+20% AD) Bonus Physical Damage. Azartus:Successfully Hitting an Enemy Will inflict the Target with a DoT that deals 20/40/60/90/120(+20 AD)Magical Damage over 4 Seconds. Kangém: Every Third Attack Ren will Throw a Sinistar instead of a Shuriken,Dealing 15/30/50/75/100(+25% AD)Physical Damage.He is also Ranged During Wielding the Kangém. Yusar:Successful hitting an Enemy Will Marking the Enemy for 6 Seconds,His next Attack will Activate this Mark and is dealing 20/40/60/80/100(+30% AD)Physical Damage. Hieder:Successful hitting an Enemy will Slow them 15/20/25/30/35% for 3 Seconds. Fighting-Style of the Black Dragon: Ren is Granted 100% Attack-Speed and 25% Crit-Chance, His 5th Autoattack will also Stun the Enemy for 2 Seconds(6 Seconds Cooldown). ---- E:Fighting Superiority: Ren is using his Surroundings to get an Advantage in Battle: In Bush: 100:Ren can Jump to a Location up to 500 Units away from him. 75:Ren can Fly To a Location Slicing his Double-Swords while the Duration dealing 30/60/90/120/150(+35% AD) Physical Damage to every Enemy hit by it,Deals Double Damage to Minions. 50:Ren is Throwing a Sinistar Linear up to 1000 Units Dealing 40/75/100/135/175(+40 AD) Physical Damage on first Impact.The Projectile Flies at 750 Units. 25:Ren uses the Magic of his Ionian Kamas to be one with the Lunar-and Solar-Enerny. He will Travel up to 750 Units to a Location,After Casting he will get 2 Buffs: Lunar:Deals Also Magical Damage for 15% AD he has. Solar:Burns his Armor,Granting him Additional 15/20/25/30/35 Armor and Magic-Resistance. 0:He is Channeling his Power to Use the Black Dragon Fly: Ren Flights Linear up to 1000 Units Dealing 50/100/150/200/250(+50 AD) on Impact.(Travelspeed is 500 units) Near Wall: (Direction Depends on Movement,Just like Draven's Axe's) 100:Ren Jump to a near Wall to Jump to his Enemy Striking him Critical dealing 20/40/60/80/100(+20% AD) Physical Damage.(Note:It doesnt really crit.) 75:Ren will Run at a Wall Spinning his Double-Swords Furiously Dealing 25/50/75/100/125(+25% AD) Physical Damage,Hit's 3-times. 50:Ren Throws a Sinistar at a Wall to Jump from 25:Ren uses his Axes to Climp up and then Jump into the Enemy to Strike them,Dealing 40/80/120/160/200(+35% AD)Physical Damage. 0:Ren Jump to a Wall and then Flies to his enemies Striking them with the Fury of the Black Dragon,Dealing 100/150/200/250(+50% AD) Physical Damage. On Water: 100 Ren uses his Sword to Cut the Water,Blinding his Enemies near him for 1 Second. 75:He is Using his Swords to Evaporate the Water,Creating a Small Mist-Cloud that Reduces the Enemies SIght. 50:He is Throwing 3 Electrified Sinistars at a Location,Setting up a Trap,If an Enemy touches it,it will Stun them for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 Seconds. 25:Ren is Using the Power of his Ancient Kamas to Create a Lunar- or Solar-Zone Depending on Luck. (used i a Large Cone) Lunar:Slowing Enemies by 25% and Appying a DoT to every Enemy in the Area dealing 40/60/80/100/120(+35% AD)Magical Damage. Solar:Blinding Enemies who Stand in the Area and also Dealing 25-75 True Damage,Depending on Enemy Full Health. 0:Ren uses The Rage of the Black Dragon to Deal alot of Damage in a Large Area in Front of Him,Also Evaporating the Water Creating a Black Mist thats,When in it Grants 25 bonus AD. ---- R:Grandmaster of the Battlefield: Passive:Grants Unique Passives for each Weapon: Zerak:Every 5th Attack Deal 50/100/150(+40% AD)Bonus Magic Damage. Asidius and Azartus:Grant them 10% Damage against Champions. Kangém:Ren will Throw now 1/2/3 more Shuriken with each Autoattack. Yusar:Grants the Lunar-Phase Additional 10% Movement-Speed. Hieder:Grants the Solar-Phase Additional 10/15/20% Lifesteal. Fighting-Style of the Black Dragon:You will also Slow them now by 40% for 2.5 Seconds if hit. Active:Grants Unique Active for each Weapon: Zerak:Ren Jump on the Location Getting Untargetable for the Duration and Slicing all Enemies in the Location 5-times Dealing 35/75/125(+20% AD)Physical Damage per hit. Asidius and Azartus:Ren Uses all his Power to Fly to an Enemy Swinging and Slicing his Swords that a Red Mist Surrounds him Healing Him for 15% of the Damage Done,Deals 100/150/200(+20% AD) Physical Damage per Hit.Hit's 3-Times,Deals Double Damage against Minions. Kangém:Ren Throws 20 Shuriken Around him that Surround him for 20 Seconds or until Stopped by Enemies,then Dealing 25/50/75 Physical Damage,Also Grants him for the Duration Sinistar Autoattacks instead of normal Shurikens,That deal 35/75/100 Bonus Physical Damage. Yusar and Hieder:Depends on Phase: Lunar-Phase:Creates a Giant Lunar-Zone around you(1000 units)That Deals 25 Damage and is Slowing Enemies for 20% when in the Area. Solar-Phase:Creates a Giant Solar-Zone around you(1000 units)That is Buffing Allies with 25 Armor and Magic-Resistance,10% Movement-Speed and 150/300/500 Bonus Health when in the Area. Fighting-Style of the Black Dragon:Ren Channeles the Power of the Black Dragon,After 2.5 Seconds he will Rush into the Linear Location and is Dealing 300/500/700(+20% AD)Physical Damage on Enemies hit by it,Also Applying the Black Mist That Gives 25 AD if in it. Im Currently Working on it so be sure to check it out sometime later. Have Fun, Zerathan. Category:Custom champions